


Atual Nazi Paul Heyman

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Comandante Nazi Paul Heyman explica o Holocausto...talvez.





	Atual Nazi Paul Heyman

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Actual Nazi Paul Heyman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385460) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



O comandante nazista Paul Heyman estava caminhando pelo bunker, pronto para dar ao Fuhrer seu plano de batalha para Hell In A Cell, onde a Alemanha lutaria em uma luta 1 contra 3 com o Reino Unido, Estados Unidos e a União Soviética, Que estavam todos muito unidos.

A ************** Renee Young apareceu perante dele, com um microfone na mão.

"Tenente Heyman, o que você tem a dizer sobre essas acusações de o que a Alemanha faz aos judeus é cruel e desumano, acusações essas feitas pelos americanos, ingleses e soviéticos?"

"Soviéticos, sovieticos, sovieticos! Uma piada que você não precisa pay-per-view para ver! Tenho certeza de que eles querem me colocar na cadeira elétrica, colocar um veneno nas minhas veias, me alinhar na frente de um pelotão de fuzihamento e puxar o gatilho! E isso nunca acontecerá! Assim como os judeus, os sovietes serão colocados dentro de células onde podem fantasiar, e apenas fantasiar sobre estuprar as mulheres alemãs! Fantasiar em torturá-las, mutilá-las e exterminar a raça alemã deste mundo para sempre, quando não há mais ventres para serem fertilizados!

Cruel, desumano? Diga-lhes que os judeus e sovietes merecem! Nós éramos um vulcão preso dentro de uma montanha! Mas agora o vulcão está acordado, despertado por eles! O vulcão entrou em erupção e a lava - a lava derretida - vai escorrer pelo lado da montanha ... Os alemães são como aquela lava! Eles estão vermelhos de raiva! Estamos fora de controle! E todos os judeus, sovietes, americanos, britânicos, verão esta lava derramando dentro de suas casas, destruíndo seus carros, sufocando e derretendo sua carne, e eles vão correr por suas vidas como as baratas que são quando finalmente perceberem... "

Heyman de repente parou para refletir sobre suas palavras e então continuou.

"Baratas. Isso é o que são. Insetos. Somos um vulcão. Nós os destruiremos assim que o tocarmos! Eles são inferiores! Você não pode ser desumano para eles se eles não são humanos! Mwahahahahaha, mwahahahahahahahahaha!"


End file.
